


whats better than this guys bein dudes

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, bisexual tanaka, demiromantic nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his face starting to burn. “Ryuu.” He sat up quickly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I think I like-like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	whats better than this guys bein dudes

**Author's Note:**

> i a m we a k for tananoya
> 
> idk how to write either of them tho so Many Apologies if this is ooc af. also. its 2 am and this is v unedited. there r gonan b typos i promise. Sue me

Tanaka had his first kiss when he was a third year in junior high, with a girl in his grade who had pigtails and a quiet voice. They dated for about three weeks before she broke up with him for some reason or another.

Noya was there to comfort him in what he was sure would be a big deal—his first girlfriend breaking up with him. But Tanaka didn’t seem all that too shaken up by it; in fact, he seemed almost happy that she had broken it off.

“I didn’t actually like her that much,” he explained, looking guilty. “Not that she’s not cute, just—I didn’t feel anythin’, you know?”

Nishinoya nodded empathetically, but he’d never dated anyone, and he’d never really _liked_ anyone like that. Girls were pretty, and he fawned over them with his best friend, but when he thought about any of the cute girls they’d admired asking him out, he wasn’t sure he would’ve said yes.

And then they were in high school, and Kiyoko was an absolute _goddess_. Tanaka and Noya vowed to protect her honor, and they were mutually taken by her beauty, but to Noya—he wasn’t sure if it felt like this for Tanaka too—it wasn’t really a _crush_ , not really. He didn’t want to date her. She was this unattainable thing in the distance, to be admired and appreciated, but not to touch. Most girls felt like that, if he were honest.

But boys were _supposed_ to have crushes, right? To date girls and buy them flowers and give them goodnight kisses. So when a girl confessed to him in his second year, he said yes, even if he had hardly remembered her name.

The team was shocked, in the most insulting of ways. Hinata seemed awed more than anything that his senpai had gotten a girlfriend, and Tsukishima made some snide comment about it while Yamaguchi stifled a giggle into his palm. Daichi clapped him on the shoulder. Tanaka looked elated.

After practice, they went back to Tanaka’s house, and they talked about his new girlfriend and the date Noya was going on that Saturday. What’s her name, what grade’s she in, what’s she look like, is she nice, is she smart, is she in your class—most of the questions he couldn’t answer. Ito Akemi, second year, short with glasses, I guess so, I don’t know, I’m not sure—

“You’re not sure?”

Noya slipped his shoes off at the doorway. He shook his head in answer.

“So, what, you’ve never seen her around school?”

“I don’t remember.”

Tanaka nodded, and they headed upstairs to his room, Saeko greeting them on their way. They shut the door behind them as normal, and Noya flopped down on the bed, frustrated.

“So…do you like her?” Tanaka sat down next to him, letting his backpack fall at the end of his bed.

Noya frowned and stared at the ceiling, before shrugging with a frown. “I don’t know.”

His friend shifted next to him, obviously noticing it was bothering him. “What’s wrong? You don’t wanna date her?”

“Not…really?”

Tanaka looked at the ceiling with him. “You don’t gotta go on that date with her if you don’t wanna. You don’t even have to be her boyfriend if you don’t wanna, you know that, right? And you don’t have to feel like you gotta do this just to keep from hurting her feelings. It’d just be worse to lead her on.”

Noya shook his head. It was stupid to be worried about this, he knew, and it was stupid to be so bothered by it, but he _was_ , and he didn’t know _why_. “It just…”

Tanaka waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together.

“I feel like…I need to like her like that? Like-like her, I mean. ‘Cause she’s a girl. And she likes me. And she’s cute. So I don’t know why I don’t.”

“You don’t wanna kiss her.”

“No.”

“And you don’t wanna date her.”

“…No.”

“You don’t _have_ to like-like her just ‘cause she’s a cute girl, I mean…” Tanaka shrugged. “Not all guys have to like girls. You can like guys, if…” He trailed off awkwardly, like the topic was uncomfortable to talk about.

Noya knew that already, but the suggestion in regards to him felt— _weird_ , maybe, or just foreign. He hadn’t thought of that possibility. Did he like boys? He tried to think back on any time he’d ever felt like that— _like-like,_ a crush, whatever—towards another guy. Nothing came to mind. Nothing, except…

He felt his face starting to burn. “Ryuu.” He sat up quickly.

“What?”

“I think I like-like you.”

Tanaka blinked—once, twice, three times, and then he registered the words, and his face turned red and his eyes went wide at record speed. “WHAT?!”

“I don’t—“ Nishinoya tried to elaborate more. “I don’t think I really like boys? Like, I don’t look at other guys and think, hot damn, but I don’t look at girls and think that either, I mostly just kind of do that with you? And not really anyone else.”

Tanaka’s face wasn’t getting any redder, and he was avoiding eye contact, which was something particularly rare for him. “You l-like-like me…?” He sounded flustered and more than a little out of character.

Noya nodded decidedly. That sounded right. “Yeah!” He frowned suddenly. “I guess that means I need to cancel with Ito for Saturday. That’d be a dick move to lead her on, you’re right.”

The other nodded, a little hesitantly, and seemed unsure of what to say. They sat in what must’ve been the first awkward silence between the two in years, before Noya realized why his friend wasn’t talking.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, you don’t…have to say anything, if you don’t like me like that. I just figured it out and needed to tell you, I guess. I don’t need anything back.”

Tanaka frowned, close to a pout, and he seemed to be calming down from the surprise. “What, so you don’t want me to answer?”

“I _want_ you to answer, but you don’t have to.”

“I like boys.”

Noya blinked. “You do?”

“Probably. I mean…yes? I’m not really…sure. Yet.”

“How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought you would—I don’t know, think it was weird? Or that it’s a phase or something?”

Noya frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Tanaka cut him off before he could manage anything. “That was stupid to be afraid of, I know! You wouldn’t have thought that stuff, but I was just…”

The room felt smaller, maybe a little colder. Noya scooted forward. “Scared?”

“Yeah. Scared.” When did their voices get so quiet?

“So you like…both?”

“I think.”

“How’d you find that out?”

Tanaka shrugged. “I don’t know, I was just—I was in the locker room and I guess, it occurred to me that I thought guys were attractive? Well—not, I mean, I always thought Suga was really pretty, but that’s a given, ‘cause anyone would think Suga’s pretty, but—other guys. Besides him.”

“Other guys,” Noya mused. “Like who?”

“Daichi.” The answer was immediate. He flushed. “Ennoshita’s pretty, too, in a way. Tsukishima would be if he weren’t such a punk. There’s a boy in my class that I think I look at too much…”

“You’ve got a crush on him.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t—I mean, I guess I wouldn’t mind dating him, but I don’t like him like that really. He’s just…”

Noya grinned. “Hot?”

Tanaka shoved him while he sniggered. “Shut up!”

“Anyone else?”

“Yamamoto.”

“From Nekoma?”

He nodded. “You.”

“What?”

“You, you’re—on the list. That I was just talking about.” He looked away jerkily, embarrassed.

It took a moment, but Noya realized what he was talking about, and he gasped. “Oh! You think I’m attractive!”

“Saeko’s home, don’t be so loud!”

“Sorry.” He smiled, knowing his face was pink. “But you said you don’t know yet, right?”

“I mean, how much can I know if I’ve never even kissed a guy?” Tanaka shrugged, pulling his knees up on the bed and leaning back on the palms of his hands. Despite his body language, his face was still red, and Noya saw his fingers twitching nervously.

Without thinking about it, Noya grabbed his hand to still the twitching, and Tanaka looked at him. It seemed to calm him down just a little, and Noya grinned reassuringly. “You’ve kissed girls before.”

“Like, twice,” he snorted.

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

Tanaka’s face burned like earlier, but he didn’t react any much more than asking, voice wavering, “Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“I’ve never _wanted_ to kiss anyone before.”

“But you want to kiss me?”

He nodded resolutely. “But you have to do it, ‘cause you know what to do and I don’t.”

Tanaka swallowed, throat bobbing, mouth opening and closing twice before he nodded. “Okay. I-I can do that.”

They bumped noses leaning in, and clacked teeth just a bit, and it was hesitant and a little weird, but Noya felt himself smiling and put a hand on the back of Tanaka’s neck.

“Did that help you any?”

Tanaka thought about a moment, and Noya’s eyes kept subconsciously flittering to look at his lips, fighting the urge to lean back in again.

“I like boys,” he decided. “And you.”


End file.
